


Not-So-Haunted House

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: (not for kootrapkc), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it be known that Seamus didn't - and still doesn't - believe in ghosts.</p><p>(Seamus is forced to go check out the 'haunted' house on the edge of town. Turns out his crush is being made to as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hate Halloween a lot (mainly because of fucking irritating children knocking at my door) but it's super to write about! Here's some KootraPKC because I love them to death even if they aren't my major OTP at the moment.
> 
> Prompt from [this list](http://kumbricprince.tumblr.com/post/129491693417/spoopy-halloween-aus-for-ur-otp): Your friends dared you to check out the same creepy haunted house? We should go together just in case.
> 
> I couldn't think of a better title, but since the house isn't actually haunted, I just went with it.

Seamus cursed every god/goddess/celestial being in existence when Jordan Mathewson walked through the bushes.

Up until this point, things were pretty bad. For once, he was being forced - no matter how much James claimed he could get out of this if he wanted - to go into the 'haunted' house at the woods that had become a rather notorious spot these past few years.

Let it be known that Seamus didn't - and still doesn't - believe in ghosts. But he sure as hell believed in horny teenagers who would go to such lengths to fuck that they would sneak into the abandoned property on the edge of town, in which they would probably stab themselves with needles and/or broken glass. He also had a strong belief in drug addicts and homeless people who would probably shank him and take his money the moment he went through the doors.

And there was the fact that the place was old. Like, super old. Old enough that one wrong step on rotten wood could send Seamus crashing to his death through the floorboards. Or maybe the ceiling would fall onto him. Seamus wasn't too sure which was more likely.

But when Jordan appeared, things became ten times worse.

Mainly because Seamus had a crush on him ever since he showed up at school with a blinding smile and the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, a mix of blue and green that he couldn't describe. 

Ever since the other had showed up, in his stupid red hat with those baggy but still too small shirts that would ride up when he stretched and that fucking giggle, Seamus' grades had dropped, his eyes always catching him in a classroom instead of the teacher.

And as much as he wanted to blame the brunette for the yelling his parents did about his grade, he couldn't. It was almost impossible to be truly mad with Jordan, because while James liked to shout at him and the tattooed kid always seemed slightly mad with him, they were never actually full of rage.

Jordan was nice. Impossibly so. It didn't help that the one time someone had actually shouted at him, his eyes had filled with tears and he fucking sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, and goddamnit, a giant like him had no right to be so cute.

But Seamus had never spoken one word to him. They had mutual friends and would often hang around each other, but the closest he had gotten to ever communicating with the guy was a nod his way during dinner when they had been officially introduced.

So here he was, stiff and silent, as Jordan tripped through the shrubbery, looking his way with an adorably confused expression.

"Uh, you're Seamus, right?"

Not trusting his mouth, the blonde simply nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie and focusing his eyes on the other's shoes.

"I'm Jordan, but you probably already knew that," the boy giggled nervously, shuffling and scuffing his foot against the ground. "I'm guessing James dared you to come here?"

"Yeah," he replied, voice rough as he stared at the floor, his ears going red at how awkward he was acting.

"Uh, want to go in together?"

Seamus' gaze snapped up to find Jordan scratching at his cheek, a pink coming over his cheeks.

"It's fine if you don't want to..."

"No," Seamus blurted out. "I'd love to."

The grin that lit up the brunette's face was entirely worth the shakily-voiced words.

"Cool!" The boy rocked on his heels, gesturing to the building. "Let's go in, shall we?" 

-

Coughing in the dust, Seamus walked back through the door leading to the library.

"How long have we got left?" he called over to the bedroom, where he knew Jordan was waiting.

The blonde heard the other searching through his pockets, and the clattering of a phone to the floor.

Another thing he had learned about Jordan through this: he was clumsy as fuck.

"About ten minutes!"

Seamus sighed and slumped against the wall, huffing. While he was very happy to be finally on speaking terms with his crush, he would have rather had that happened in another place. A nicer place, hopefully with actual lighting, and one that didn't feel like it would collapse at any moment.

He tapped his fingers against his thigh, waiting and waiting and waiting, until suddenly, the silence broke.

And there was a scream.

It wasn't Jordan's, as it was unmistakably female, although the brunette did crash into the hallway seconds later, face red and flushed.

"Turns out this place is bad as people say," he squeaked, before the sound of a bed slamming against a wall started.

Oh.

_Oh._

Seamus started to choke on his laughter, as Jordan turned even redder, his voice high as possible. "It's not funny!"

Only it was. It was made even better by the adorable dark pink spreading across Jordan's entire face, even up to his ears and down his neck.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were the one who walked into that!"

While that was true, all Seamus could focus on was the way Jordan's arms covered his face and he groaned with embarrassment.

"You-You jerk!" Jordan screeched. "Stop laughing!"

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Jordan stepped forward to stop the laughter coming from Seamus' lips - although he really doubted such hard and uncontrollable chuckles could be stopped easily - his foot caught in one of the slightly risen floorboards and he tumbled over.

Right on top of Seamus.

The two clattered to the floor with a low bang, a hiss of pain escaping Seamus' mouth as his back slammed against the ground.

"I'm so sorry!"

Well, that was distracting.

Jordan was hovering over him, so close he could feel his breath over his lips, hips settled dangerously on Seamus' crotch.

"I'm so clumsy," the brunette muttered to himself, pushing himself up slightly, just far enough so that he could no longer feel his breath, and pushing himself against Seamus, hard enough that the blonde had to bite his lip and will himself to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, pretty eyes filled with concern, and Seamus relaxed slightly at that, trying his best to focus on everything but the situation at hand. 

"Yeah," he replied, breathlessly.

That's how time passed, and Seamus swore as every second passed Jordan would get closer and closer, tugging at his own lip with his teeth in a show of nervousness.

It got the the point where Seamus let his mouth go loose for once, "If you're going to kiss me, I'd appreciate if you'd do it quickly."

Their lips met, kiss sweet and soft and not at all filled with passion, but it was perfect anyway, Seamus' arms slipping around the other's back so his hands could clasp his waist.

When they broke, both were panting from the feeling alone, the red of Jordan's cheeks settled to a pretty pink.

The two were forced to break when the sound of a door slamming open caused them to throw themselves apart.

"Times up!"

Jordan and Seamus shared a glance, rolling their eyes and walking down the stairs, brushing arms as they walked slowly to meet up with James.

"We should do this more often," Jordan murmured, eyes dazed, voice gentle.

"I don't particularly like haunted houses myself," Seamus joked, slipping his hand into the other's. "So maybe our next date could be somewhere nicer?"

Jordan giggled, squeezing the blonde's hand, smile like heaven. 

"I'd like that."


End file.
